jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike Croce
Spike Croce: The Begining Born on Naboo. At the age of 5 his father and mother were killed by the Sith while he was gone to buy something. When he was 10 years old he took Sword Classes until the age of 20. He learned how to use a sword well. He holds a hilt which his father had but does not know for what. He then moved to Coruscant as he heard of the Jedi Temple and wishes to join them and Protect the galaxy from people like the Sith. His brother was slain by the sith as well. His brother was a Jedi Padawan. Celios Croce. The Darkness Spike Croce asked Jedi Knight Crimson Vos about his brother. The Knight said that he died in battle for the Jedi and as a Jedi. And that Spike should be proud of him. When he heard Crimson's words, the anger within him raised. He used the force to take a floating rock from the Temple and throw it into the wall, he ran into it and ignited then begun to slash towards it. Then he disignited and started punching it as his left wrist broke and the flesh of his hand was visible. Crimson saw this and told him to stop, but someone told him through the force to continue. He still punched and punched letting his anger out. Then he went to meditate as Crimson said. He headed for the meditation room and stopped then walked into another room where 5 younglings were located. He ignited his saber and cut all their heads off before he went to the meditation room. He was found in the meditation room by the Jedi Masters and Knights and they looked through his mind. They found out that he did kill the younglings and Crimson threw him out of the Temple. He then went to the Cantina where a Sith found him, the Sith lied that the Jedis are holding his brother away from h im and that he is not dead. He believes the Sith and is now guides his anger towards the Jedis. All he thinks about is killing them all and releasing his brother. The Jedis Spike Croce's Master: Ler Chaiet got mindwhiped and has been converted to become a Jedi. Spike Croce and Aayla Kuu'la joined him. Aayla Kuu'la got jailed by a Sith and Spike Croce became a Jedi Vanguard. He then started to regain his anger in time. He took two initiates and a padawan with him to a cantina when the knights were atsleep or not looking late in the knight. He went to the basement locking the doors and killing them one by one. He didn't leave any initiate alive. They are all laying dead in the Cantina Basement, he took their heads with him in a bag formed fold he found, to the Enclave. Turning back to the Sith Spike turned back to the Enclave and was looking for the Dark Lord. He considered him a traitor but still let him be a Sith. The Dark Lord fought with two other guys in the Enclave. All the servitors,apprentices and knights were watching. Spike asked a guy to fight him but he always refused and said: After the fight. Spike insisted and the Dark Lord told the other one to shut him up. He attacked Spike but failed, Spike cut his head off. Then another one came and kicked Spike away and said that he did a mistake in killing him. He then swang his saber against Spike but when Spike nearly defeated the guy he escaped by saying: You are too weak to fight me. Then he went to Meditate. The Kael'anassi Spike found a guy in the Enclave and he was acting nicely. He said that the Dark Lord is very mad at Spike and Aayla so they believed him and followed him out of the Enclave. They went to a cantina and spoke further when the guy mentioned the Kael'anassi. Spike grabbed the Code name of 'Viper' and took Aayla/'Silver' as his apprentice. He then went on a ship with another Kael'anassi initiate and the Sha'kar. He then took the other initiate as his Apprentice. The other one killed 'Silver' and threw her out of the ship while we were traveling through the Galaxy, he then lied to 'Viper' that she just went to the toilet. It didn't take moments before he said the thruth, 'Viper' got mad at him but also saw the power within him growing stronger. He still continued having him as an Apprentice as they traveled to the Kael'anassi temple. The Sith and the Shadows 'Viper' was in the Upper Levels cantina of Coruscant when a guy came in holding a hilt, then another three guys came in with hilts. He took one of them behind the cantina and sealed the door with the force. He cut his head and threw him out into the cantina over some tables before turning into a cat and crawling to the other three Force Sensitives. He could sense the Darkened Aura within them. Then two of the suddenly started to fight and one of them saw 'Viper' turning from a cat into a man. He then took this one and put him on a test. A force sensitive girl showed up from nowhere and asked him for a duel, they dueled on the Cantina and he won. He wanted to make her his slave but 'Viper' stepped forward and threw a Force Spear through her chest putting her dead. He then took the Sith 'Valen' to his ship and mind-wiped him along with some other sith. 'Valen' was to be 'Viper's apprentice but he got killed by Savvy and another Kael'anassi before they even landed at the Temple. He now arrived at the Temple with his apprentice and the captured ones. Getting promoted to a Myrmidon The Mask of the Kael'anassi was proud with Viper and all his doings and his plans for the future. He impressed him in alot of things. After years of beign a Templar he finaly gained the Title of a Myrmidon. Some years later his Apprentice, Savvy got promoted to a Myrmidon as well. He is proud of him and they are working together on the most of the things. Infiltrating the Sith Viper used Alter Image to change his appearance to a Sith Tyro and then Infiltrated the Sith. He went in and grabbed a Tyro then forced him to battle another Tyro. The other one got Defeated and Viper took them both on his ship and flew off koribban. He threw them both into the cells and traveled back to the Citadel. He wandered around though none dared to duel him anymore so he traveled back to his ship fast before they would find out that he was the reason of why everyone was disapearing from the Citadel. He called another Myrmidon, Savvy. He talked to him about his plans in destroying the Sith from within and they will work together on this. Viper traveled back to the Citadel and captured yet another Sith which is now resting in the cells as well as the others. Qualifications Sword Training (A) Class Possessions Red Lightsaber Datapad Sword News ( Roleplaying Stuff that Happened Recently ) Spike Croce killed 5 younglings in the temple. Spike Croce was in the cantina... He grabbed a Jedi And cut his arm and his hand off. Spike Croce went to the Dark Side Spike Croce Cut 'Verd's Arm and Leg for landing on Vjun and answering the wrong answers to Spike's Questions. Spike Croce Turned Jedi Spike Croce killed two Initiates and a Padawan Spike Croce Turned Sith Spike Croce gained the Code name of: 'Viper' Spike Croce Is now a Templar of the Kael'anassi Spike Croce killed two Force Sensitives Spike Croce took a new Apprentice: 'Valen' 'Valen' Died Spike Croce captured a Sith and mind-wiped him Spike Croce landed at the Kael'anassi temple with his apprentice and the captured ones Spike Croce no longer has any apprentice as he killed them all. Along with the captured ones. Viper gained the title of a Myrmidon within the Kael'anassi Viper took his Star Destroyer and traveled out into the Galaxy Viper Infiltrated the Sith Citadel and captured two Sith Members Viper Returned to the ship Viper Captured a new Sith member after infiltrating the Citadel again Viper has Plans to destroy the Sith from within